Hackers
Back to 2010 Logs Goa Slipstream Firestorm Shred Slipstream has been on guard by Goa's bunk for several cycles now, making sure no one disturbed him. Also just thinking over what he told her about his experience in the Spire. Goa is still out cold -- at this rate, probably about to snooze straight through a patrol shift, too. There's no telling how long the mech was online before. Slipstream carefully stands up, trying to sneak over to the energon cooler to get a couple of rations. One for herself, one for Goa when he's awake enough to intake it. She glances over to check on him, smiling a little. Goa is silently curled sitting against the far wall of the bunk, seemingly moved instantly when the seeker turned her back. His optics are still wide and dark-framed, but much brighter than before. "... good cycle." Slipstream's optics flicker as she sees you are sitting up and awake, she moves back to your bunk and offers you a ration of energon. "Good cycle Goa, thought you'd need this." she states, still smiling just ever so slightly. Goa accepts the offer more gingerly than usual. "Good call." He practically inhales the contents. Recharge must've not been the only thing he was low on. "You're more patient than you act." Slipstream intakes half of her ration, she hmms softly then offers you the rest of her ration. "I have my moments." she quips with a hint of a smirk. "That's yours," he says, starting to push Slipstream's hand back toward her. "But when has that stopped me?" Goa swipes the ration with a weak smirk. "Don't you have duties in a click or two?" Slipstream cocks her head a bit at you pushing her hand away, but as you snatch the ration away she gets a smile again. "I traded off with another seeker. I wanted to be sure you got your recharge cycle in, not to mention some energon in you." Goa drinks this cube somewhat more leisurely, stopping halfway to talk. "There are a lot of things that are new, confusing to me on Cybertron, Slippy," he says, pausing for another gulp, "For example, I didn't know it was possible for a mech to have such a high vocal pitch as the air commander." He finishes the cube and hands it back, "Your continued tolerance for me is, too, baffling." Slipstream shifts one hand up on a hip, subtly moving her weight to one side. She inclines her head slightly and says, "I've a theory on the air commander's vocal capacity." she smiles just a hint more, then states, "And why is my tolerance so baffling Goa? Not used to it?" Goa relaxes from his balled-up posture, letting his legs dangle off the side. "You could say that. Usually, when a 'Con takes interest in me," he levels a suspicious peer at Slipstream, "It's for the purpose of trying to massacre me, fiscally or otherwise. You got that part out of the way already." Goa stretches his shoulders and arms forward. One grinds noisily, misaligned. Slipstream hmms softly to your comment, then resettling her weight evenly and idly fingering her lariat with the hand on her hip. "I see. And how could I assure you that I've no such intents to harm you Goa?" she asks curiously, then a pause before she says, "Sounds like you need to see the medic." a slight gesture with her hand toward your grinding arm. "No assurance needed. I said you got that out of the way. I don't doubt your intentions, they just confuse me." Goa launches to his feet, still standing taller than he used to. "Why? It still works." Slipstream points out as her hand slides away from fingering her lariat, "Because it could get worse. Come on, I'll go with you. Need to have them look at my wings again anyway." she points out. Goa shakes his head, smiling toward the ground with shuttered optics, and just starts walking. "What happened to them this time?" Slipstream smiles a bit to that question, "Oh it's just routine maintenance to make sure the sensors are working correctly." she replies. -- cut to repair campus -- Goa fusses a minute with a medical drone, clearly upset with his repair-avoiding tendencies, before settling in on a table to have his shoulder deactivated and repaired. He turns his head to find Slipstream. "Speaking of that, tell me more about jet judo." Slipstream takes a table nearby so a drone can slowly scan her wings to check the sensors beneath. She hmms thoughtfully, then tells you, "It's a skill that grounders use upon fliers where they attempt to jump up on or grab onto a flier when they are in jet form. It can take some time to learn the skill and utilize it to one's benefit. That's why I gave you a chance to see what it is like." Goa nods, placing his functional hand on his midsection. "I knew that," he says, humming thoughtfully, "But are there any practitioners in our ranks?" +Repair: Decepticon Medical Drone repairs Goa. +Repair: Decepticon Medical Drone repairs the Hull Plating on Goa. +Repair: Decepticon Medical Drone repairs the Armor Plating on Goa. Slipstream thinks on that a few moments, then shakes her head a little, "Not that I'm aware of or have personally witnessed. You may just well be the first." she shifts her wings a little for the drone so he can get the area that presses against her back. Goa erks as the medic decides to detach the wheel completely and start removing parts of the servo at his shoulder. "Oh, come on," he rolls his eyes, "Autobots aren't /that/ strong. You're just messing with me." A few more clicks of undignified grumbling precede the return of his attention to Slips. "What about not our ranks, then? You had to learn about it somehow..." Slipstream observes the medic working on your shoulder servo as the medic scanning her wings is doing the top section of her right wing. "Actually they can be strong enough to get a seeker out of flying alignment. For instance, tweak the flaps and you could go into an uncontrolled spin. Do enough damage to the wing sensors it can throw a seeker off." then a short pause, "How I learned about it was through the academy. They do teach it there." Goa bugs his optics out as the medic starts welding under the armor. "I'm not a seeker... don't hurt me, but you guys are pretty delicate to start with. I didn't think I hit /that/ hard, though..." He halts, dimming his optics, weighing the value of speaking. He chooses to elaborate. "I about body slammed one of the Autobot mechs when my logic chips fritzed. Slagger didn't flinch." He chuckles, recalling the image. "Then the rest of them came over to /check on me/, Slip. Like I needed any more surreality after going through that..." Slipstream shifts a little as the medic taps on a sensor then hmms, "Needs replacing." it says. Already moving to deactivate her pain receptors. She frowns a little but knows it's necessary. To Goa she says, "Which time are you referring to when you say you don't think you hit that hard?" she asks, then keeping her eyes on what the medic is going to your shoulder she inquires, "Which Autobot did you body check?" then a little nod given to the rest of your comment. "How should I know?" he squawks, voice tinged with anger, then seems to calm down when he realizes as much. "... he was all red. Bit taller than me," Goa motions to the top of his head, driving forward the point of height. "Sort of a crest on the helmet... but why? That's what I meant by hitting that hard. I spooked and barreled into 'em on the way out." Slipstream looks reflective and thoughtful, then says carefully, "Ironhide. Tough, ornery, veteran, one of the CoC for the Bots." she then nods, "Probably why your shoulder is tweaked." The mech says nothing for a moment, then narrows his optics. "I suppose I need to be doing my research, then." Goa ventilates with relief when the repair mech finishes and slides in the new tire, then reactivates his arm. He brings up the reactivated hand and flexes it. "Think I'll keep the dents for now, thanks." Practically shooing the drone, he sits up. Slipstream nods to that comment, "Wouldn't hurt to know the enemy." she agrees, sitting very still as the medic drone takes out the damaged sensor from her wing and puts in a new one which is connected to the wiring within. "Take it easy with that shoulder for a little while." she suggests. Goa smiles, confused, eyeing the mech working on Slipstream's wings curiously. "See, there you go again." He leans back on his palms. "... doesn't make it any less weird. 'Bots don't act like I would've thought. Figures..." The medic drone continues scanning her left wing along the top side. She gives you a curious look, "There I go again doing what?" she asks, then a hmm, "More than meets the optics." "Poring over my wellbeing. Taking interest." Goa crosses his arms and stands, walks, immediately turning about to share a seat next to the flier. His knuckle taps against the surface of the deactivated aerofoil, and he smirks slyly. "If I'm going to go easy on the treads, you need to stop bumping these into things." +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Agility Stat and succeeds by 9! The total roll was 7. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and fails by 1! The total roll was 15. The drone stops the scan just as you take a seat and wrap on Slipstream's wing. The flier cocks her head a bit then says, "You are a comrade, Goa. It is important to take interest in the wellbeing of those you fight beside." she points out, "As for my wings, don't go doing that on purpose." she reaches to grab for that offending hand that tapped on her. Once she has it, she takes her other hand to spread your fingers and flatten them out. Then she places them on her wing, "More gently if you have to touch them. Okay?" Goa startles slightly, then decides to let the seeker manipulate his hand, curiously observing her demeanor about it. He tries petting the surface, looking bemused about the entire thing. "Right. Comrade. That makes sense. Of course a seeker would fuss over its wing mates." He grins sarcastically. "But really -- is this just maintenance, or did you scuff them up again and I missed it?" Slipstream's pain receptors get turned back on by the drone. Your petting sets her to shivering a little. She nods to your words, "Seekers are a little fussy when it comes to those that are part of your line. Like Starscream would be with his brothers, I am the same with my sisters even if I don't see them." she frowns a little at her own statement, "Touching a fellow seekers wings is usually a sign of respect and admiration. Not that Starscream ever noticed when I did it to him." she shakes her head and sighs, "Just maintenance Goa." Goa cocks his head over the level of disconcertion the femme shows, letting the palm of his hand sit on the edge of her wing. "Sisters? Come now, I'm not that screechy when I'm scared, am I?" He mocks a frown, pulling one side of his mouth down. "If the guy bothers you that much, are you gonna do anything about it?" Slipstream shakes her head to the question you pose, "No you aren't that screechy. Which leads me back to my theory on Starscream and his voice module. I believe that someone possibly has been routinely gripping him by the neck and literally crushing it. Over time this has altered the voice module." she pauses a moment, "Nothing much I can do about him, Goa. He's my commander, I have to follow his orders." Goa tries leaning his entire back against the surface of the wing. "Doesn't stop you from turning hands when the time comes. Everybody gets fired eventually. May I suggest Skystalker as a replacement?" He twirls a finger about the point of his beard, staring forward. "I like your theory. While I'm suggesting things, may I volunteer the information that I thought Megatron could've easily crushed my head when I painted... you know?" Slipstream's wings shift back a bit as you lean back toward them, she moves both hands to grab at a shoulder to keep you from leaning fully on them. "Touch, not lean." she corrects sternly, but softly. Then a smirk forms at the suggestion, "Are you serious? He's so easily offended he makes me look good." she shakes her head a bit. Then she tells you, "He could have, but he did not because you are needed. All he imparted was a hard lesson." Goa's expression turns hollow again at the thought of "needed". "Yeah. Figures I'd have to learn to stab things to be worth keeping around." He shudders the memory from his processing stack. "You're right. Have to be able to take a mech seriously to be leadership material. Could certainly find a better fit in that regard than Starscream, though..." Slipstream releases your shoulder after she gets her point across. "There's more to a warrior than just stabbing to be worth keeping around, Goa. Though you have a point about Starscream, there really isn't anyone that can take his place." she states, then she gestures commenting, "I'm done with my check up, let's get out of here before the drones decide to do other maintenance." -- cut to intelligence compound -- Goa hops to his feet and wordlessly walks off again, this time headed up the wind shaft instead of down. He takes brisk strides back to the information console he was at last cycle, not checking behind himself much. Slipstream follows after you to see where you are going. She hmms softly as you return to the console you were at some cycles ago. "So why are you coming back here?" she asks. Goa speaks slowly as he starts pulling up fleet data, though this time it's logs and old shipping schedules, not current activity. "You said it was good to know the enemy, right?" Slipstream inclines her head, "Yes, but what does that have to do with fleet data?" Goa sighs and rolls his optics around the room, turning around to face Slipstream. "Not like I had a cover to start with... anyone can see who's been using these things. Do you remember what I told you about Firestorm?" Slipstream nods to the question, "Something about the energon that was synthesized from the organic world was used on some volunteers?" Goa turns back around, refining his search. "She wasn't a volunteer. I need to know how that..." he pauses looking for a word, then spits "/substance/ got into Autobot hands. Someone is accountable for this." Slipstream cocks her head a bit to your words, "And you are going to hack into the Autobot fleet data to find out?" Goa shakes his head vigorously, neurotic repetition setting into his actions again. "No. I was there. If Autobots had stumbled across that world and gotten a sample, I would've known. Would've made them regret it for the rest of their short lives." He runs into dead ends of encrypted files. "One of ours is responsible. Has to be." Slipstream hmms softly, peering at the data you are looking through. "So one of our fleet ships brought back that organic world energon and did what with it? Sell it to the Autobots? That's highly unlikely." Goa zeroes in on something and starts furiously working on decrypting it. "No. But more likely than them finding it on their own." +Roll: Goa rolls against his Snoop Software and succeeds by 25! The total roll was 11. Slipstream hmms, "Well if the fleet ship came straight back to Polyhex, then the energon would have been safe. Unless someone was unscrupulous enough to take a sample." Goa leans forward, elbows on the body of the console, strumming his fingers below the screen. "Not good." He clears and locks it with a couple of key presses, standing and turning back around with an unsettled frown. "Unscrupulous? Not a bad idea. Interesting..." Slipstream suggests, "Could be a spy, a traitor, someone that could have snuck in and out without being noticed." Goa raises a ridge. "Were there any /known/ spies or defectors in that time period?" Slipstream hmms softly, then moves over to the console next to you to type up a query, "Let me check. You keep looking through the data over there." "... keep looking. Sure." Apprehensively, he unlocks the console and continues breaking encrypted files. He's working slower, less spastically than before. Shred enters the Intelligence Compound, the diminutive Mech striding in almost like she owns the place. Her confidence helps her to easily get through the Security personnel, most of whom are familiar with her anyway, considering her role as Medical supervisor. Slipstream gets the roster, "How long ago was it that the energon would have arrived here Goa?" she asks, then looks over her shoulder and past a wing toward Shred. "Good cycle." she offers politely. Shred nods to Slipstream in response, smiling faintly to the taller femme, "Good Cycle to you too, Slip. What's shaking here in Intel? Anything I need to know? Who's the big guy? I don't think I have met him yet." Goa blitzes through the calculation in his head. "About two and a half thousand vorns ago, give or take a hundred..." He glances over to the new 'Con strolling in, then quickly turns back to his work, as if to reflexively hide it. "Goa, ground pounder extraordinaire. And yourself?" Slipstream nods to Goa's reply, typing in the query to finesse the roster down to online and on duty Decepticons in that time period with a couple hundred years lead way put in as well. She replies to Shred, "Some research is all. This is Goa, as he said." she smiles a hint. Shred chuckles, "Nice to meet you Goa. Name's Shred. I'm with Medical... Though I have no qualms about mixing it up. Has an energon shipment gone astray or something? If so, that is a fairly troubling development. " Despite her size, there is a certain darkness to her voice, this femme has seen a lot more direct combat than your typical Medic. If Goa ever used to spend time in the Grease Pits in Dead End, he might recognize the name Shred, she was formerly a champion there, and known for sheer brutality, tearing her opponents apart Servo by servo. She disappeared from there a scant 10 vorns ago, having left to attend a Medical Academy, and from there, the Decepticon Academy, where she advanced remarkably swiftly. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Snoop Software and fails by 7! The total roll was 43. Goa sighs, and turns around from the console with some tension of frustration. He looks down at Shred curiously, analyzing. "Yes. Yes, it has." He smirks cautiously. "Hope I'm not giving you too much trouble in the repair bay." Shred smirks, "I have not had to repair you yet personally have I? Just don't get careless, ok? I have no problem with mechs who need repairs for good reason, but repeated carelessness will annoy the hell out of me... and believe me, you do not want the medic to be angry with you. Understand?" She sounds cheerful enough as she explains this, after all, not knowing Goa yet, she is giving him perfectly fair warning. Slipstream adds to what Goa stated, "It’s more of a past shipment that has my comrade trouble, Shred. He wants to learn what happened to it when it arrived." keeping her information down just enough that it may show Goa he can trust her with sensitive intel. "Haven't had to repair me directly either, come to think of it ma'am." she notes, now weeding through the roster from 2500 vorns ago, looking for anything suspicious. Goa watches Slipstream almost fearfully as she speaks, then looks pleased with the brief. "Careless? Repeated careless? I'm done with that for a while. Glad you weren't on duty a few cycles ago." He shifts on his legs, testing the now-old repair in his thigh. Shred smirks, and she then nods, "I know, Slip, though I have had a look at your Schematics. Custom chassis types generally catch my attention... especially when at a superficial glance they look like something more common." Slipstream pauses in her scan of the roster to look toward Shred at her comment, "I don't know about it being custom, I am the tenth of a ten seeker femme line. But thank you for the compliment, ma'am." Goa sits down on the floor of the compound, content to watch others interact -- he has an observant eye on both. Mostly Shred, who's now conveniently closer to eye-level. When the conversation lulls, he meekly inquires, "Slippy, found anything?" "When you consider how many standard Seeker's there are, Slip, you might as well be a custom unit." grinning, shred heads across to look at the screen Slip is working at "Dang, that's from a looong time ago... Before I was even forged, by my reckoning... " Slipstream nods a bit as she turns her attention to her screen, "2500 vorns ago, ma'am." she replies, then to Goa, "Nothing yet, I'll let you know." she tells him. Vocals whirred with a sigh as Firestorm made her way to the compound, glad to have some off duty time which she planned to use for researching. The compound door opened with a 'shunk' as she strode in, though the femme paused at the sight of the three others. "Uhhh... What are you guys doing here?" Slag, she didn't know they'd be here which wasn't the best thing since she preferred researching without any watchful eyes about. Goa perks up when he sees the familiar blue-white femme. "Things relevant to your interests, Firestorm. How are you holding up?" He pushes off to his feet, casually saluting the smaller 'Con nearer him. Shred smirks, "No need to salute me Goa. Too much discipline makes me uneasy." Then Firestorm enters, and she turns, nodding to her in greeting, "Hey there." Slipstream looks over to see Firestorm arriving, then goes back to looking through that roster of Cons from 2500 vorns ago. She's being very thorough about it. Firestorm raised a hand to tap a finger to the side of her cheek as her head tilted curiously, "I'm alright. Just here to do some looking through the database. Though I'm wondering what you three are up to." She'd give Shred a nod of greeting before moving to the computer beside Slipstream to find her own things. Goa seems to warm up, smiling to Shred. "You and me both," he says, turning back to work at the keys with renewed enthusiasm. Still poring through tightly-locked records and documents -- the mech navigates with relative ease, though, like it's not the first time he's been in a secure system. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Snoop Software and succeeds by 15! The total roll was 21. Slipstream glances over at what Firestorm may be looking up, just out of curiosity. Then she returns to her reading. "Looking for the same thing we are Firestorm?" she asks. Shred chuckles, "Oh, this and that, thought I would just come up here, see what I could find out in general... stretch my Servo's a bit and get out of Medical." Firestorm’s fingers paused upon the keyboard at Slipstream's question, her mouth twisting a bit into a light frown, "Erm... Probably not. I'm trying to look up things about that Hierophant Solarix... And some of my own things." Fingers quickly went back to work as she started pulling up files on Solarix and trying to go in deeper than what was on the surface. +Roll: Firestorm rolls against her Intelligence Stat and succeeds by 2! The total roll was 12. Slipstream cocks her head a bit to Firestorm then nods, "The Hierophant. Hmm, good luck with that search." she comments as she saves a file to a 'look into further' list. Goa snaps out of a reading trance and leans back to look at Firestorm. "The preachy old CC guy?" He returns to the data, concentrating. Shred hmms, "One thing I seem to recall about that Solarix, he is known to be a friend to the head of the Autobot Council... Xaaron, isn't that his name?" "Mmhm. Some weird stuff went on at that library and I wanna find out a little more about him... Might connect to some of the things I saw." She tapped a few buttons to save the research she'd gathered, though she'd raise a brow at Shred's statement, "Huh, I'll have to take a look at him to sometime." With things finished Firestorm would turn from the console and to the others, "So what exactly are you looking for?" Slipstream comments to Goa, "Sounds like he made an impression." a slight tease to her tone. She's still reading through profiles though, making another notation. Goa grumbles distractedly, not noticing. "Weird things..." He separates himself from the words again, and turns aside to give Shred a long, appraising stare. Then he looks to Firestorm across Slipstream's shoulders. "Still looking for the 'Con that let the crystal slip. I still don't like what I'm seeing," He glances around warily, "even if it's just excerpts and scraps of data. Slippy might be on to something more enlightening." Shred hmms, and she moves over to a console herself, and starts to access files... starting initially with a simple roster of the Decepticon forces at this time. Slipstream keeps to her specific task, reading through the old profiles for anyone that could be a potential spy, traitor, or anything else suspicious. "Got a few potentials Goa, just going to take a while. I want to be thorough the first read through so I don't have to look over this stuff again." Firestorm stiffened up as Goa mentioned his research, making her frown grimly, "Hrmph....Well let's hope you find that slagger... He'll be nothing but scrap metal once I get done with him." Goa just nods back at Firestorm, and turns back to the keyboard, now downloading data to his onboard cache. Slipstream continues to read and scroll through old profiles, noting anyone that she'll look into further and have Goa look at as well. Two sets of optics makes more sense than one. "Get anything on your search yet Firestorm?" Shred hmms, reading through some information, and then there is a loud beep from her console as she presses a couple of buttons, at which she looks a little disconcerted... "Oops. Hit the wrong thing..." Goa ends the transfer and goes through a more complex procedure, attempting to quietly remove the traces of his usage from the terminal. He jumps slightly and looks over to Shred's work at the loud noise ... opting not to investigate, he elbows his way next to Slipstream. "Can I see?" Slipstream turns her head a bit to the nudge and then nods, she hands him the data pad where she entered a few names. "Just search the parameters I noted there and look them up to double check my work." she tells him. "I found a few things... But I'll look into them later. I'm more interested in what you guys are lookin-" Firestorm would cut herself short as the beep of Shred's computer sounded off. "Hrm? What're you doing over there?" The seeker made her way over to Shred, hoping the 'con hadn't gotten rid of anything important. Goa stays in this area between console, Slipstream and wing, casts a smirk up at her, then starts going down the list busily. His optics flicker as he peers for any faces he recognizes. Shred erks... "Oh... it's nothing much... just an old file of no real importance..." If Firestorm looks at her screen it would show that it is a significant portion of the data regarding shred herself... She is trying to hide her past, evidently... For some reason she wants to make sure nobody can access it. Slipstream turns back to her task, there's a lot of names and some profiles are longer and more detailed than others, depending on if they served long with the Con army and if they remained on Cybertron. Firestorm narrowed an eye as she peered at the console screen for a moment, quickly noting Shred's intentions. "Hrm... Think you want to press this button here and it'll fix it." Finger hovered over a specific key as she smirked softly, giving the femme a knowing wink. Of course that specific button would help delete whatever she wanted. Goa seems amused that Slipstream lets him stand here -- he only reluctantly steps out to hand the data pad over to Firestorm with little elaboration. "You know any of these guys?" Shred smiles, and she nods, "Thanks... Helps to make sure things are cleaned up... Now let's see..." She next looks through the files on her in more detail, there are parts about her history that are separate... "How can I access the Academy files?" Slipstream peers curiously over at Shred, "Ma'am?" Firestorm leaned over to tap a few more keys, accessing the area she wanted, "Just keep to your own things, mm? Don't need some high-up finding his info missing." She understood wanting to keep information a secret, Firestorm's own things currently behind many encryptions and whatnot. "Hm? Let's see..." She'd take the data pad from Goa, optics scanning the faces and information as she went through them. Slipstream nods a bit to the radio from Shred and continues with her work, still have plenty of profiles to look through. "There may be more added to that, but it’s a start at least." she comments. Goa steps backward to Slips, peering at Firestorm hopefully. "I hope it's a start and an end, myself. Then maybe we can get back to researching Autobots for a change." He smirks. "Don't even know who their leader is nowadays." Shred chuckles, and she nods, "Of course..." She now looks through the academy files, finding the information she wants to remove, and she sets about a little... judicious editing, finding her original information from the Medical Academy and deleting what she feels could compromise her... her origins from Dead End, as an Empty, as well as any info about her schematics.. Then she finds an encrypted file, that when she tries to access, she is kicked out of the system summarily! "What the slag???" Slipstream comments to Goa, "The Autobot leader is Optimus Prime. Honestly Goa, you need to start learning the enemy." Firestorm rubbed the back of her head, handing back the data pad to Goa once she finished looking through it, "No. Only the usual people from the base that we all know. I'll try and look back more into my memory files and see if anyone specific shows up." Goa accepts the data pad with a slow, worried nod and shrugs to Slipstream. "Okay. Just don't shoot me for not having precognition. Not like it hurt me being out of the loop when I was off world." His attention diverted suddenly, he takes a couple of steps and taps Shred on the shoulder, immediately recognizing the particular bleeps and bloops of a permission error. "Need some help with that?" The mech smiles a warmer, understanding smile. Slipstream takes her data pad from Goa so she can enter a couple more names to the list, she's been busy focusing while listening and chatting on occasion. "Why would I shoot you?" she asks, sounding a bit annoyed. Shred hrms, "I... Well, please, Goa. I have found a file here regarding myself that I can't seem to access. I don't particularly like the idea of people digging into my past if I can do anything about it, you know? There are some things that should stay buried." +Roll: Goa rolls against his Snoop Software and succeeds by 21! The total roll was 15. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Snoop Software and succeeds by 11! The total roll was 25. Goa blinks shutters at Slipstream, jaw hanging a moment before he speaks. "At this point, I'm not sure you would even if I asked you to, Slippy. ... Just wordplay." He bows slightly before stepping in front of Shred and taking over the controls, locating the file immediately (and quietly) but encountering visible difficulty /doing/ anything to it. He speaks almost rhythmically. "I know. Won't tell anyone." Shred nods... "It seems to be pretty tough security on it. I don't even know what is in it, it's from my days back at the Medical academy, before I even went to the Decepticon war academy." Slipstream hmms softly at Goa's words, "All right then." she replies, seeming to accept his answer readily enough. She adds another name to the data pad. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Snoop Software and succeeds by 10! The total roll was 26. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Snoop Software and succeeds by 32! The total roll was 4. Goa keeps a quiet, constant pace at the keys until the screen clears with a much more muted beep. He steps away, motioning Shred to the results. "That should do it. It won't do you any good if someone has a copy on their person. If some old academy pal has a grudge against you, don't hedge your bets yet." Shred sees that the file is deleted, so now she will never know just what was in it, or the danger it holds should her old tutors have a copy to transmit the shutdown codes from... Slipstream glances over a moment, "You have enemies to worry about Shred?" she asks. Goa puts one hand on his hip and scratches the side of his helmet with the other, settling a finger into the dent on the side. "Don't we all?" Shred hrms... "I was not always a Decepticon. My origins are... Significantly lower, and there are those who should they know where I came from, would likely seek to return me there." Slipstream stops and looks toward Shred, "Meaning what? Were you a Bot or something?" Shred shakes her head, "Nothing so simple, Slip. I... what I am about to tell you both goes no further, understand? I came from Dead End originally. I had to fight to get the energon to get out of that dump." Slipstream nods her head in understanding, then cocks her head a bit. "The Dead End?" optics flicker a moment, "No wonder you don't want anyone to know." Goa drops to one knee, pausing a moment when he realizes he could be patronizing. "You don't mind, right?" he says, listening intently. "If you want to tell us that, how did you make it here?" Shred hrms, and she looks to Goa, "I made myself the Champion of the Grease Pits, then used the energon to get to the Medical Academy, where I got myself rebuilt... When I graduated from there, I went to the Decepticon War academy, and graduated with flying colors." Slipstream has returned to her scanning as she listens in respectfully. She hmm softly, but doesn't add anything to the conversation for the moment. Goa nods, observant eye upon the emotion the femme seems to carry throughout the explanation. "I... can't say I know much about dead end. I'm not in a position to judge. Far as I can tell," he looks up to the other two fliers, "We wouldn't care as a general rule. Should I be welcoming you to Polyhex, or vice versa?" Shred chuckles, "Could take it either way, Goa... My knowledge as a medic... and as a fighter... well, that is why I strongly approve of allies who do not have standardized Chassis... Any skilled medic who knows the basic chassis design of his foe can dismantle them in short order... I already showed this to Starscream. " +Roll: Goa rolls against his Intelligence Stat and succeeds by 4! The total roll was 7. Slipstream hmms as Shred suddenly departs after her last statement, probably some emergency at the medical bay. "Nearly done with these profiles." she announces. Goa leans away subtly. "Looks like someone else shares our distaste for the commander, mm?" Pushing up to stand with his arms, he turns back to Slip. "What kind of numbers are you finding? That many?" Slipstream hmms softly, "Sounds like it." she glances over then double takes. "Show off much?" she asks with a smirk. Then she replies to the question, "Got about 13 more names for you." Goa jumps back to his feet. "I haven't nearly reached my pain-in-the-aft quota for this cycle. So yes." He slips back in between her wings and the console, "13? Out of what? 40? Going to be a fun decacycle, I think." Slipstream shakes her head to your number question, shifting her wings so you can get past easier, "More like a total of 21 out of a possible 52." Goa covertly pats the edge of Slipstream's wing with the palm of his hand. "Okay, so even more fun. Can you narrow those to mechs that are still in Polyhex?" Slipstream smiles a bit to that, "Why don't you do that Goa? I should get some recharge." Goa swipes the data pad back for himself again. "I suppose you do, captain grounders-are-my-wing mates," he says, smirking as he gives the updated list a gloss-over. "Go get off your feet. I'll probably still be here." Slipstream gets to her feet, then baps you against a rubber tire. "Annoying twit." she teases, then heads off to the barracks. Goa just looks a bit wistfully after the seeker even after she disappears, then turns to pick a profile at random and begin probing it. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Firestorm's Logs Category:Shred's Logs